


The Perfect Gift

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is awkward and wants to confess his love to Annie on Valentine’s Day. But he has no clue how to do this or what kind of gift to give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DA-user DaniellexBarbarack.

It was Valentine’s Day:  _the_ day for romance and showing affection. Stores were pushing the holiday ever since the the beginning of January and being the kind of guy that he was, Eren Yeager thought he’d be fine waiting until February to get a Valentine’s present for his longtime crush Annie. But he’d procrastinated and now he was really feeling the heat. Sure, he wasn’t dating her, but every girl wanted to have a love confession on Valentine’s Day, right? He’d been planning to confess his crush to her on this day for a while, but it was Valentine’s Day morning and Eren realized he had no idea what he was going to do.

“At least you have some extra time to plan,” Armin tried to cheer him up during their lunch break. “She’s got martial arts practice after school. You can talk to her after that.”

“Yeah, but what should I get her? I don’t know anything about Valentine’s Day presents other than they’re pricey and usually red or pink. Annie doesn’t seem like a fan of pink so that just leaves me with something red,” Eren reasoned.

“Just get her flowers,” Jean said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Girls love flowers and you can’t go wrong there.” 

“Flowers wilt, though. I don’t want to spend ten bucks on something that dies,” Eren replied.

“Why not ask her to the movies?” Armin suggested. “I know she’s been wanting to see that new Disney movie. It’d be fun, not to mention it’d be a good first date.” 

“I like the idea but I think that’s too forward. What about you, Reiner? You know Annie the best. What would she like?” Eren asked, turning to his tall blond friend. Reiner shrugged. 

“Annie likes basic things. She’s not going to want flowers, or jewelry, or a card. She’d like chocolate or food. I mean she’s a huge food hoarder but she’s very careful about her food inventory so I’d say use candy as a last resort. She likes things that either serve an everyday purpose or they’re multifunctional,” Reiner informed him. “I honestly don’t know what Annie would like specifically, but I hope that helps.” Eren sighed, nodding slightly. 

“It does a little. I just need to really think this out,” he said. “I’ll find the perfect gift eventually.”

  
  


Five o’clock. Martial arts practice would be over any moment now and Annie would leave the building. 

_Maybe she has captain duties and she’ll be late,_ Eren thought as he sat on a bench, gift box resting on his lap.  _What would she need to do, though? I don’t know anything about sports. What if she gets out later?_ But Eren’s worries were cut short as Annie left practice, duffel bag held snugly under her arm. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment and although he wanted to back out of his plan, he knew he’d only regret it.  _I_ have  _to do this._

“Hey Annie!” Eren called, giving her a friendly wave. 

“Hey Eren. What are you doing here? School got out a long time ago,” she asked, changing courses and walking towards him. 

“I, uh, I, well I went home first and came back. Well, actually I went home, and then shopping, and then back here, but that’s kind of a long story. I -”

“Are you okay? You’re not normally this crazy.” Eren swallowed hard as he nodded, thrusting the gift box into her hands.

“I got you something. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he added hurriedly. Her eyes widened for a fraction of second as she accepted the gift. Eren watched with bated breath as she opened it and pulled out a pair of soft grey sweatpants. “I-I wanted to get you something you could use everyday and I thought since you work out so much that sweatpants would make a good present. If they don’t fit I could always return them.” 

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to get me anything,” she told him.

“Of course I had to! I . . .” The words were caught in his throat and no amount of kicking himself could make him get them out. This was his chance, the perfect opportunity, and here he was frozen with fear. What if she hated his gift? What if he sounded stupid?  _What if she turned him down?_

“Eren, do you want to go see a movie later tonight?” she asked. He sighed, a mixture of relieved and overjoyed, and gave her a large smile.

“Yeah! That’d be awesome,” he replied. 

When he met her at the movie theater that night, he was thrilled to see her wearing the sweatpants he’d bought her.


End file.
